To Say The Truth
by Horrible-Nightmare
Summary: Lisez, çà vaut mieux que tous les résumés.
1. Chapter 1

Nerveuse, Peureuse, Heureuse

Chapitre 1 : Nerveuse

Onodera ! A-attends-moi ! C'est Raku ! crie-t-il pour attirer l'attention de la brune qui marche quelques mètres devant lui.

La jeune fille se retourne, légèrement surprise d'être ainsi bruyamment apostrophée, pour se retrouver face à un Raku Ishijou à bout de souffle, les deux mains posées sur ses genoux pour tenter de retrouver un rythme cardiaque un peu plus humain.

Mon dieu comme tu marches vite Onodera ! j'ai cru que je ne te rattraperais jamais ! lâche-t-il enfin, après s'être remis de ces émotions.

Un peu honteuse, Onodera baisse légèrement la tête en signe de pardon.

Je suis désolé Ishijou, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et puis je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer un dimanche après-midi, murmure-t-elle pour se justifier.

Raku se passe une main dans les cheveux, affichant un éclatant sourire : qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer quand son visage prenait cette teinte rosé, signe de son extrême timidité.

Bof, ce n'est rien, j'étais en direction du cinéma, Chitoge m'y attend, et comme je t'ai croisé, je me suis dit que je pouvais t'aborder, entre amis, on se doit bien çà, n'est-ce pas ? lui lance-t-il, rayonnant.

Le visage de la brune s'assombrit une fraction de seconde à l'entente du prénom de la fausse copine de son amour secret, puis s'illumine à la pensée d'une idée pleine de promesse. Elle était en route pour aller chercher des pêches au marché pour la pâtisserie familiale, mais un petit changement de programme s'impose dans son esprit.

Ow vraiment, j'y allais justement moi aussi, ment-elle maladroitement, quelle coïncidence !

N'y voyant que du feu, Raku s'enflamme et saute sur l'occasion.

Mais c'est génial ça ! Allons-y tous les trois ! Ce sera super sympa !

Puis il rajoute, quelque peu dépité :

Je déprimais déjà d'avoir à subir les remarques cinglantes de Chitoge sur mes gouts cinématographiques...

Onodera lève la tête, étonnée par cette dernière remarque, comme sortie par inadvertance de la bouche de Raku.

Il secoue la tête.

-Bref, passons ! Tu viens avec nous ? Finit-il par demander, plein d'enthousiasme.

Onodera fait mine de réfléchir, mais sa décision est déjà toute prise.

Hum, ou-oui, ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée, je t'accompagne !

Les deux amis commencent alors à marcher en direction du cinéma, se trouvant à une petite vingtaine de minutes de marche de là.

Encore perturbé par le râle indiscret de Raku à propos de Chitoge, Onodera prend son courage à deux mains et se décide enfin à lui poser une question qui lui trotte dans la tête.

Je me demandais Ishijou… Co-comment fais-tu pour simuler si parfaitement l'amour avec Kirisaki en public, alors que tu sembles ne pas la supporter, quelles que soit les activités que vous faites ensemble ?

Raku hoquète de surprise devant la question de la fille qui occupe ses plus sombres fantasmes. Il hésite un peu avant de répondre.

Je… euh… tu trouves vraiment que nous sommes crédibles en public Onodera ? Ah ah ah, ne soit pas ridicule, presque tout notre entourage proche nous a déjà grillés !

La jeune fille tripote ses doigts, pas vraiment convaincue.

Ce que je veux dire, Ishijou, c'est que vous arrivez tout de même à passer énormément de temps ensemble alors que vous semblez ne pas vous supporter…

Cette fois, Raku prend la mesure des mots de son interlocutrice. Il semble réfléchir un instant.

Hum… je crois que… même si de prime abord, on pourrait affirmer que moi et Chitoge ne nous supportons pas… en réalité, nous avons développé une sorte de … hum… de lien.

Il se racle la gorge, voyant que son amie lève un sourcil interrogateur.

Je veux dire, C'est vrai que Chitoge a un caractère de bulldog à qui on a volé son os, qu'elle est facilement vexable, qu'elle est capricieuse, égocentrique, parfois un peu superficielle et violente… Mais elle n'en reste pas moins une fille exceptionnelle et profonde. En quelque sorte, j'ai l'impression qu'on se complète, elle et moi. Ses qualités pallient à mes défauts et inversement. C'est assez complexe à expliquer… Même si on passe notre temps ensemble à nous chamailler, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admettre que je me suis mis à apprécier sa présence, et au fond de moi, je pense qu'il en est de même pour Chitoge.

Onodera reçoit la tirade de Raku comme un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine, mais elle fait tout pour ne rien laisser transparaitre, se forçant même à arborer un sourire attendri. La douleur est encore plus intense qu'elle sait que le jeune homme semblait parler plus pour lui-même sur la fin, que pour véritablement continuer de répondre à sa question.

Raku, quant à lui toussote un peu de gêne en se rendant compte du portrait plutôt radieux qu'il vient de peindre de la fille qui lui fait vivre un véritable cauchemar depuis presque un an et demi.

M'enfin, tout cela reste assez relat… commence-t-il pour se justifier.

Mais une bien trop calme voix se fait entendre derrière eux, l'interrompant.

Je… euh, Salut, Onodera, Raku…

Ce dernier se retourne, redoutant de découvrir celle à qui appartient cette fameuse voix.

Tiens salut Chitoge, lui répond un poil sèchement Onodera, on se dirigeait justement vers le cinéma pour te rejoindre.

Raku se mord la lèvre, la jeune blonde a les joues beaucoup trop roses et semble beaucoup trop gênée pour ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit d'elle à Onodera. Que va-t-elle bien pouvoir penser maintenant… Cette fille prend toujours tout au pied de la lettre. Le brun donnerait à l'instant présent tout ce qu'il pourrait pour qu'on lui donne une pelle pour qu'il puisse s'enterrer soi-même, tant la honte le submerge.

Mais fidèle à elle-même, Chitoge reprend rapidement ses esprits, et pour faire comme si de rien n'était, elle lui lance une petite pique.

Et bah alors petit haricot, tu as tellement peur de te retrouver seul avec moi que tu as demandé à Onodera de te protéger en l'invitant ? rit-elle, on adressant un clin d'œil amical à la désignée.

Un instant, Raku espère qu'il s'est fait des idées et qu'en fait, elle n'a rien entendu du tout. Il répond alors à sa provocation, distillant sa gêne en une réponse cinglante.

Pas du tout, c'est juste qu'avec un gorille comme toi, tu m'aurais encore forcé à aller voir un triller ou un film débile ou les gens se tirent dessus pour un oui ou pour un non !

Il lance un regard complice à Onodera, se retrouvant alors pris entre deux feux, et continue.

Avec toi au moins, on aura la majorité absolue pour aller voir un vrai film comme on les aime, profond et intéressant !

Chitoge, piégée, gonfle les joues et lève la tête.

Pff, j'm'en fous, je n'aurais qu'à dormir dans la salle, fait-elle, en lâchant un petit soupir hautain à la fin de sa phrase.

Raku se réjouit d'avoir poussé sa fausse amante dans ses derniers retranchements, et ils finissent finalement par arriver devant le dit-cinéma.

Comme prévu, « Pacific Rim » fut jeté aux oubliettes pour un bien plus classique « Camille redouble ».

Assis entre les deux jeunes filles, Raku se plonge immédiatement dans le film, dont l'intrigue le passionne. Onodera semble de son côté être dans le même état.

Mais alors que la séance en arrive à sa fin, quelques minutes avant le dénouement de l'intrigue, le jeune homme sent un poids se déposer sur son épaule droite.

Il tourne légèrement la tête pour découvrir une Chitoge endormie, la bouche disgracieusement ouverte, la tête collée à lui.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, aussi, s'il est étonné cette fois-là, c'est surtout que ce soit arrivé aussi tard dans le déroulement du film. Il ne lui faut généralement guère plus de 5 minutes pour se désintéresser des films que convoitent Raku.

Ce serait-elle… forcée à regarder ? Pour lui faire plaisir ?

C'est la conclusion, certes très optimiste, qu'il choisit d'adopter, si bien qu'une fois le film définitivement fini, au lieu de lui hurler dans les oreilles comme il en a l'habitude, il préfère lui décocher une douce pichenette sur la joue, en lui glissant un gentil « la séance est finie, Chitoge », au creux de l'oreille.

Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux, comme interrompue dans ses rêveries, et se décale vivement en sentant sa peau sur l'épaule de Raku.

Pour se redonner une contenance, étonnée de ne pas avoir eu droit à un reproche bruyant de son faux copain, elle lui décoche, telle une flèche :

Qu'est-ce que c'était gnan gnan et ennuyant, encore une fois ! lance-t-elle.

Raku se frappe le front de sa paume, déprimée et faisant le deuil de son espoir précédant.

Tu es irréparable comme créature…vraiment un gorille ! lui répond-il.

Chitoge lui tire la langue, et ils continuent ainsi de se prendre le chou pour des broutilles tout en sortant de la salle.

Se sentant clairement de trop dans leurs vraies disputes de faux-couple, Onodera les salue brièvement avant de retourner chez elle.

Les deux adolescents finissent le trajet jusqu'à chez la jeune blonde dans le silence, se boudant mutuellement.

Une fois arrivée devant son portail, ils s'arrêtent tous les deux, se faisant face.

Raku, habitué à ce genre de situation, jette l'éponge le premier :

Bon bah, j'espère tu n'as pas passé un trop mauvais moment aujourd'hui, malgré ce que tu dis… lance-t-il brièvement.

Tu parles ! Le film était atrocement chiant, je me suis ennuyée comme un rat mort ! lâche-t-elle, en exagérant une moue d'exaspération sur son visage.

Alors que Raku se prépare à s'en aller, dépité, il sent que Chitoge le retient par la manche.

Il se retourne pour la découvrir peu sure d'elle, toute notion de colère effacée de son visage.

« La voilà qui se remet à faire des expressions de visage mignonne maintenant… » Pense-t-il, un peu déboussolé.

Je… je me suis sentie rejetée et inutile quand j'ai vu que tu avais invité Onodera pour notre rendez-vous…

Et merde, la voilà qui se vexe maintenant. Dans quel genre d'état va-t-elle se mettre ?

Mais je… je vous… non je t'ai entendu parler avant de vous rejoindre…

Elle hésite un instant.

J'ai d'abord été assez surprise… puis en colère que tu lui dise cela à elle alors que tu ne parles jamais de… hum… notre relation aussi ouvertement avec moi.

Raku se sent coincé, aussi tente-t-il immédiatement de se justifier.

Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu cr…

Elle pose une main sur sa bouche, l'intimant au silence. Elle hésite encore une fois avant de parler.

Mais inexplicablement, t'entendre dire ça… M'a rendue heureuse.

Puis elle se rapproche de lui, toujours figé par la stupéfaction, et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

Le cœur du jeune homme rate un battement.

Qu'est-ce que…

Merci Raku. On se voit une prochaine fois, finit-elle, se retournant.

Toujours un peu hébété, et sans savoir pourquoi, Raku attrape le bras de Chitoge, mais surpris par son élan, il s'écroule l'entrainant elle aussi dans sa chute.

Et finissant les lèvres posées sur celle de la blonde.

Comme secouer par une décharge électrique, il se retire violemment et aide Chitoge à se relever.

La jeune fille gifle la main qu'il lui tend, le regard pétrifié par un sentiment que Raku n'arrive pas à définir.

Une main posée sur ses lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, Chitoge ne lance pas un regard au garçon en face de lui, et s'enfuit en courant vers chez elle.

Planté là, encore un peu dans le flou, Raku comprend qu'il vient de faire une énorme bêtise.

Pour une fois que Chitoge s'ouvrait véritablement à lui, quel idiot…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Peureuse, Heureuse

La semaine de cours suivant l'incident du baiser accidentel fut cauchemardesque pour Raku. Lui qui s'impatientait d'être à lundi pour s'expliquer avec Chitoge, il eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir que celle-ci n'était pas venu en cours. Il passa donc la journée à se morfondre, ruminant son erreur et suppliant le bon dieu que sa copine temporaire n'ait pas mal interprété sa maladresse.

Mais le mardi et le mercredi qui suivirent furent tout aussi catastrophique. Chitoge fit son retour dans la classe, mais dès la première heure, elle partit demander à l'enseignante de changer de place avec un élève se situant à l'exact opposé de la place de Raku. Ces deux jours qui suivirent lui furent encore plus désagréables que les commères de la classe commençaient à colporter des rumeurs scabreuses sur les motifs de leur pseudo-séparation. Tromperie, faiblesse, violence, il entendit tout et n'importe quoi sur son compte.

Il tenta d'approcher Chitoge à plusieurs reprises, mais cette dernière, en plus d'afficher en permanence un visage de marbre, l'évitait et l'ignorait royalement, comme s'il n'existait plus.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce Jeudi matin, il décide finalement d'attraper le taureau par les cornes, et d'attendre Chitoge devant chez elle, en espérant l'intercepter avant qu'elle se rende au lycée.

La blonde ne tarde pas à sortir.

Chaudement enveloppée dans une délicate veste en coton blanche comme la neige qui l'entoure, elle se retourne pour fermer sa porte à clé, ne se rendant encore pas compte de la présence du jeune brun. Elle réajuste gracieusement son épaisse écharpe d'un mouvement de la main, et souffle longuement, laissant s'échapper un mince nuage de buée devant elle.

Comme il le pensait, Raku comprend que malgré ce qu'elle essaye de faire transparaître, cette semaine a l'air d'être aussi éprouvante pour elle que pour lui.

Alors qu'elle s'avance dans sa direction, le regard posé sur le sol devant elle, il sent son courage lâchement le quitter, mais il tient bon. Alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il s'avance à son tour, et se positionne droit face à elle.

La jeune fille sursaute malgré elle, et reste bouche bée devant l'homme qui lui fait face, tétanisée.

L'expression d'oiseau en cage qu'elle arbore sur son visage met Raku mal à l'aise. Il tente d'engager la conversation, avec la voix la plus douce possible :

- Je… Chitoge… il faut qu… commence-t-il.

Mais, les yeux brillants et étouffant un sanglot, la jeune blonde l'interrompt :

- Pars Raku ! Je… sors de ma vie !

Les larmes coule maintenant silencieusement sur ses joues, et Raku reçoit ses mots comme une gifle en pleine figure.

- S'il te plait, continue-t-elle, pitié, ne… n'essaye plus de me voir…

Elle pleure maintenant pour de bon, et ses jambes semblent à deux doigts de céder sous son propre poids.

Le jeune homme sens la situation lui passer entre les doigts, mais quand Chitoge commence s'effondrer sur elle-même, il n'hésite pas une seconde. Il se jette près d'elle pour la rattraper.

Mais cette dernière a maintenant les yeux fermés, et elle continue de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Gêné mais décidé, Raku la relève et la serre dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, collant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Surprise, Chitoge arrête un instant de pleurer et ouvre fébrilement les yeux.

Raku profite de l'occasion pour tenter une dernière fois de s'expliquer.

- Chitoge… Je suis terriblement désolé pour Dimanche, je… je n'ai pas fait exprès… je veux dire pour… pour… pour le baiser, c'était involontaire, il ne représente rien.

Enfin, c'est dit, il a réussi à lui avouer. Même s'il cache bien de lui dire l'ingrate sensation de bien-être qu'il a ressenti pendant le bref instant où leur lèvres se sont rencontrées.

Mais le résultat n'est pas celui qu'il espérait. Chitoge repart de plus belle en sanglot, et martèle maintenant son torse de faibles coups de poings.

- Idiot ! Idiot ! T'es n'es qu'un idiot Raku Ishijou ! Un énorme idiot ! Sais-tu seulement ce que cela représente pour moi ?! T'es-tu seulement posé la question de ce que j'ai ressenti ?! Peux-tu comprendre la tristesse que j'ai éprouvée en comprenant que cela n'avait pas la même signification pour toi que pour moi !?

Perdu, Il ne desserre cependant pas son étreinte sur elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chitoge, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait de si grave pour qui tu me fuis comme tu l'as fait cette semaine ! S'il te plait, explique-moi !

Elle lève sa tête vers lui, des sillons de larmes jalonnant ses joues.

- Tu… tu n'avais pas le droit… murmure-t-elle.

Raku se mord la lèvre inférieure ; voir un si beau visage d'habitude si rayonnant ainsi ravagé par la tristesse lui fend le cœur.

- Tu… me l'as volé… mon premier baiser… finit-elle par avouer, les yeux rouges.

Le jeune garçon sursaute. Son premier baiser ! Il lui avait dérobé son premier baiser !

- Je… je suis ton… premier ? hésite-t-il.

Etrangement, au lieu de se sentir coupable, il ressent un tout autre sentiment. Plus quelque chose comme… de la joie ? De la fierté ?

- Dis Chitoge… je dois t'avouer quelque chose moi aussi…

Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas, il continue.

- Moi aussi, tu es la première fille que j'ai embrassée…

Elle relève brusquement la tête vers lui, prise de cours.

- Et je… je dois avouer que tes lèvres… sont…, d'une douceur sans nom…

Elle entrouvre la bouche, incapable de dire un mot.

Poussé par une envie irrésistible, Raku approche sa main du visage de son amie et commence à dessiner le contour de sa bouche.

- Tu es magnifique Chitoge, et je suis égoïstement heureux que tu sois ma première, et si c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux, alors, je ne peux rien y faire.

Sans crier gare, la jeune fille se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son faux amant. Elle passe ensuite ses bras autour du cou de Raku, qui, malgré la surprise, se laisse faire et se surprend à approfondir l'échange.

Un flot de sensations nouvelles l'envahit et un sentiment de bien-être et d'intense bonheur envahit tout son corps.

A bout de souffle, il se sépare de la blonde, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Celle-ci pose son front sur le sien, et plonge timidement ses prunelles azurs dans ses yeux.

- Je te déteste Raku Ishijou… je te déteste de tout mon cœur.

« Car il ne suffit parfois que d'un petit rien du tout pour tout faire basculer, et que de la pire des haines peut toujours naître le plus délicieux des amours»

3

Horrible-Nightmare.


End file.
